


Let Me Just Try Something

by futballer23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futballer23/pseuds/futballer23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Just Try Something

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this one-shot a long time ago, before Tom was fired and before Yael was in the NWSL. I submitted it to a blog on tumblr to be posted anonymously, but now that I have an archive account I'm posting all of my work on here. 
> 
> Also this was one of my first works so it isn't the greatest. 
> 
> If you have never heard of beer pong, never have I ever aka I never, thumper, or survivor flip cup you should do that otherwise the context is a little screwy btw. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Alright ladies as much as I'd love to stay for more beer pong...I've got to get back to Reece and Riley. Everyone play nice!"  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head up too," Carli added.  
"Nooooooo way are you getting out of this. Christie can go, but I canceled a Skype date with Sarah, you're staying," Abby said pushing Carli into a seat.

The team was in one of the conference rooms in their hotel. They were awarded a day off by Tom. Ashlyn and Sydney had somehow convinced everyone to stay in for drinking games instead of going out that night.

"Alright ladies, I know you like to get competitive, so how about some survivor flip cup!?" Ashlyn shouted.  
*********************************************************

The girls had played three games thus far, Ashlyn's team beating Sydney's twice.

"Whatever, you're only good at it cause you use your fingers," Sydney protested across the table.

"Maybe you should get some practice in then, I'm sure Mewie wouldn't mind," Ashlyn countered raising an eyebrow.

"Okayyyyy let's move on to something else that doesn't involve teams," Tobin said to the group and then more quietly to Ashlyn, "Especially because Lex is giving me the same look she does when I beat her at monop deal..."  
"Don't worry buddy, we're gonna play thumper now. She'll get over it," Ashlyn reassured.

 

The girls then moved onto thumper which quickly got the entire team drunk and giggling, which in turn meant the hotel staff asking them to keep it down.

They took a break from games and sat around talking about the past NWSL season as well as champions league for those who played abroad. Carli eventually snuck up to her room, along with a few others.

The remaining group included Ali, Ashlyn, Hope, Abby, Kelley, Alex, Yael, Tobin, Christen, Sydney and Kristie.  
They decided to finish off the night with "never have I ever."

"I'm banking on Hope or Ashlyn losing, they've done everything," Kristie said sitting down in the circle that the girls made.

"Hope I think we should be offended right now," Ashlyn said turning towards the other keeper.  
"No that just means that we're cultured."  
"If that's what you want to call it," Abby said chuckling... "I mean let's just start the game," she added after seeing Hope glare at her.

Kristie started, "Never have I ever, played soccer for a European club team."  
This earned groans from the group and a high five from Sydney. The only ones who didn't have to drink were Syd, Abby, Kelley, Alex, and Kristie herself.

"Never have I ever had dual citizenship," Ashlyn replied.  
Sydney scoffed, "Ugh whatver," and threw her drink back.

Sydney was next, "Never have I ever fallen in love with someone on the team!"  
Ashlyn winked at Ali as both of sipped their drinks, Tobin and Alex following suit as well.  
Kelley could have sworn she saw Press take a sip from her drink, but she was pretty tipsy so she couldn't be sure.

Yael was up, "Never have I ever, played in the NWSL," she said fist bumping Press.

"Whatever, you wish you played in the NWSL, cheers ladies," Kelley said clinking glasses with everyone else.

"Never have I ever, spoken a different language fluently," said Abby.  
Everyone, but her, Kelley, Kristie, and Ashlyn drank. This caused discussion among the girls about all of the languages they've spoken and created an argument between Syd and Tobin in French.

"Alright, Alright I've got one," Kristie said stopping the argument, "Never have I ever, slept with someone on the team."

All of the girls scanned the circle watching one after the other take a swig of their drinks. The only ones who didn't drink were Christen, Yael, Kristie, and Syd. A few of the girls were surprised to see Kelley drink.

"DUDE! Who did you sleep with and why didn't I know about this??" Ashlyn asked bumping shoulders with Kelley.

Kelley quickly glanced to Hope who nodded. "After the Olympics, Hope and I were hammered, one thing led to another...."

"Just a onetime thing though, celebratory and all..." Hope finished for her, whenever they tried explaining it to people it got awkward.

"Huh, well alright Kell! You can join Ali here in the 'keeper appreciation club,'" Ashlyn slurred, throwing her arm around Ali and kissing her cheek.

Christen got up from her chair and walked towards the door, "I think I'm gonna call it a night ladies, see you in the morning," she quickly mumbled and left.

"Uh oh," Yael said raising her eyebrows.

"Why 'uh oh'?" Kelley asked setting her drink down.

"Dude are you that thick in the head?" Tobin asked 

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Kelley asked looking around the room at her friends.

"Kell, Christen has feelings for you, and obviously she didn't know about you and Hope," Yael answered. 

"Wait seriously?" Kelley asked feeling guilty.

Yael sighed. "She does Kell, she drunkenly told me a few months back in Sweden."

"Shit, what do I do?" Kelley asked looking around the room for answers again.

Ashlyn turned to her "Go to our room, I can stay with Ali tonight since you two are bunking together, just text us if you need anything."  
**********************************

Kelley headed towards the elevator, on the ride up she was wondering what she would even say to Christen with this new information.

The elevator dinged shaking Kelley from her thoughts as she headed towards Ashlyn and Christen's room. She knocked lightly, Christen slowly opened the door, eyes still bloodshot from crying. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey Kell what's up?" She asked behind a sniffle

"Can I come in? You walked off so quickly I was worried."

Christen plastered on a smile, ushering Kelley into her room, "Yeah I'm fine just tired is all," she answered sitting down on the bed.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," Kelley answered while sitting down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christen asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"I didn't know if Hope was okay with it becoming common knowledge, you're right though I should have told you I'm sorry," Kelley said putting her hand on top of Christen's.

Christen pulled her hand away, "Yeah you should have told me, we're supposed to be best friends."

Kelley grabbed her hand again, "I'm sorry Chris, I really am...how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Christen asked confused.

Kelley took a deep breath and made eye contact with Christen, "That you're in love with me," she whispered while squeezing Christen's hand.

"Come on Kell, we both know you don't see me that way, you can and have done better, I mean you've slept with Hope Solo," Christen said, taking sudden interest in the hotel bedspread.

Kelley lifted Christen's chin, "Don't. Hope was a one night stand, it meant nothing to either of us. Don't ever sell yourself short. You're a great girl Christen, but-"

Christen pulled her hand back again, "But you don't have feelings for me and never will, I get it Kelley, it's fine," she finished, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I never said that, I just never thought that you were interested, you were younger in school, always so driven, never had time for dating, and then we got so close that I figured all you wanted was friendship. So I put my crush aside, I never knew you liked me."

"You had a crush on me?" Christen asked incredulously.

"Sophomore year summer when you started training as a freshman, I thought you were the prettiest girl on the team Chris."

"But you don't feel that way now," Christen sighed.

"Would you stop with the but's!" both girls giggled and made eye contact. For Kelley they weren't in the hotel room any longer, they were on Maloney field in August of Kelley's sophomore year at Stanford, it was like she was looking at Christen for the first time again.

"Let me just try something," Kelley whispered, not wanting to break the moment. Christen nodded almost imperceptibly not breaking eye contact with Kelley. She lifted her hands to frame Christen's face and brought their lips together for the first time.

Kelley had told herself that she didn't have time to sate so she had someone to warm her bed while she lived in California, and there were some girls when she was at home in Georgia, but this was completely different. Whenever she had kissed them she felt as if they were suffocating, too intimate of something to share with them, but with Christen it was like a breath of fresh air.  
She couldn't get enough, she hadn't realized that Christen had somehow made her way to her lap until she heard the door open.They quickly pulled apart to see Ashlyn and Ali standing there giggling.

"Well that went better than I thought, Ali and I are gonna leave you to it, while we get to it, so don't come back to the room tonight, ya dig?" Ashlyn slurred leaning into Ali.

"She's drunk, excuse her, we're sorry we interrupted," Ali said pulling Ashlyn out of the room by the collar of her button down.

Christen slowly moved further from Kelley mumbling "sorry."

Kelley pulled her back closer to her, "Don't be sorry, even though you're mad about the whole Hope thing I'm glad that you found out tonight. I'm glad we talked about our feelings. I know it took me awhile to catch up, but I think we should give this a shot, see what's between us," Kelley said nervously.

"I'd like that," Christen said grinning up at Kelley.

"So can we try that whole kissing thing again?"

Christen chuckled and responded by pulling Kelley on top of her.


End file.
